


Episode tag to 4x1+2 Way of the Warrior

by fromGallifreytoGallitep (sykira)



Series: Season Four Remix [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s04e01-02 Way of the Warrior, kirashir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykira/pseuds/fromGallifreytoGallitep
Summary: Just a tiny add-on episode tag, because it always slightly annoyed me that Sisko was so cavalier in shrugging off the fact that his first officer is bleeding from a significant bat'leth stab wound to possibly several major organs.  He postures around ops while she's lying there bleeding and he doesn't even call medical to the bridge!  So thanks for indulging me :)
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Kira Nerys
Series: Season Four Remix [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538515
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Episode tag to 4x1+2 Way of the Warrior

“Hey...you’re awake. Welcome back." Julian's voice was soothing, the touch of his fingertips to her temple even more so. “How are you feeling, Major?”

Kira held her breath and wiggled a little on the bio bed, but the expected lance of pain from her side and lower back never came. “Much better,” she managed, surprised when her voice sounded faint.

“Good. Because telling Sisko _“It’s not as bad as it looks?”_ really, Kira? How about next time you just focus on protecting the station from invasions and leave diagnosing bat’leth stab wounds to me, all right?” 

She smiled at his gently chiding tone and tried to roll her eyes at him, but suddenly the room tilted and if she hadn’t already been lying down she would have keeled over. Her hands gripped for the edges of the bed to steady herself but her nerveless fingers wouldn’t respond and she squeezed her eyes closed against a wave of panic and nausea that washed over her. She opened her mouth to call for help but no sound came.

Then she felt Julian’s cool hand on her forehead, his calm voice anchoring her. 

“Shh, relax, it’s okay. You lost a lot of blood, you’re going to be woozy for a few hours. Just breathe.”

She opened her eyes, trying to focus on his face. The Klingons…all over the station, she couldn’t just lie here. 

She must have spoken her fears aloud because Julian’s soothing voice continued, following the rhythm of his hand brushing her hair back from her face. It felt so intimate that it stole her breath. She felt heat rush to her cheeks.

“It’s okay, Nerys, they surrendered. Starfleet reinforcements arrived, the Klingons stood down. The station is safe. We're all safe. Just try to rest now, I’ll be close by.”

She shook her head feebly, then abandoned that action rapidly when it made the dizziness worse. “You can’t stay here Julian, there must be wounded all over the station.” 

“And I have a brilliantly trained medical staff, experts in triage, everything’s under control.”

She glimpsed his self-effacing grin as he tilted his head to catch her eyes before everything greyed out at the edges of her vision again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny add-on episode tag, because it always slightly annoyed me that Sisko was so cavalier in shrugging off the fact that his first officer is bleeding from a significant bat'leth stab wound to possibly several major organs. He postures around ops while she's lying there bleeding and he doesn't even call medical to the bridge! So thanks for indulging me :)


End file.
